The Inner Thoughts
by Twilight Memories
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles. Rated for certain chapters. Drabble 12: And just as predicted, he was the first mamono to be sent back...
1. I'm Sorry

_Yet again boredom gives me inspiration...weird. Well, anywho, 'tis a collection of 100 word drabbles i've started, all of which will range to different subject matters and genres (of course). You'll see. Rated 'cause some may actually be T... So h__ave fun reading._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Kiyomaro's POV  
__  
_

**

* * *

**

I'm Sorry

Gash, I see your expression contort into pain. I know it troubles you but sadly there is nothing I can do to ease your discomfort. The battles are harsh and difficult and not everyone makes it out in one piece or to the final battle; that you must understand. Yes, it would be so much easier if all your friends could have remained in the battle and not have returned to the Makai, this way there could surely be a kind king. If only I knew more ways to help, but I can only do so much. Gash… I'm sorry.


	2. A Thousand Tears

_There's something reeaaaally wrong with my email right now and it's pissing me off. I'm not only not recieving emails from FFnet, but i can't send any real emails to people either. Though i think i know why, but it's too long to explain. Anyway, inspiration struck, so here's another drabble._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Millennium Mamono's POV_

**

* * *

**

A Thousand Tears

It's unfair. We all had our share in the fight, battling like we were supposed to, burning books like we were supposed to, living like we were supposed to… Everything was fine, until _that_ warrior imprisoned us within those cold stone tablets. Pain, every year, every day, every minute, every second, we shed the unbearable tears that would never fall. All of us were neglected, thrown about like the pieces of stone we were believed to be. Nobody cared and we lived in misery for so long; what would you expect when we were finally released from that hell prison?


	3. Everyday is my Halloween

_Whoo... freaky lil' drabble thing here, folks. Hope it's Halloween-ish enough for y'all and that you don't mind the uber quick update (i don't do these often, y'know). :3 But yeah, this one's definately rated T for certain themes suggested..._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Koko's POV_

**

* * *

**

Everyday is my Halloween

I gasp and mentally scream as he tortures me so, keeping my mind confined within the dark tunnel I've yet to escape, controlling me in more than just one way. It does not matter what time of year this creature takes over my soul and uses me for his own treats, I am controlled and cannot stop myself from doing his biddings. This creature I am with is a vampire, sucking away my happiness. He even possesses the teeth of one and uses them in ways I'd rather not say. _Using_ me in those horrid _ways_. Everyday is my Halloween.


	4. Within A Book

_Dunno how it happend, but this idea popped into my mind as i mused over what i could do with a story that i have writer's block with as i took my shower. Weird. .. And it has nothing to do with my other story. x3 Sorry if it sucks, it was tricky to write._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_General POV_

**

* * *

**

Within A Book

Define what is in a book. There are the wondrous stories of fantasy, the malicious horror, or perhaps the cunning mystery, as well as many other genres. What about a book of spells? What story do they lead? What is their purpose? To let the story grant one true power, maybe even to grant someone his or her wildest dreams? The reader plays with the main character, either a protagonist or antagonist, and makes a story on their own; creating fantasy, revealing horror, and discovering the mysteries of the book they wield. So tell me, what is in a book?


	5. Its Worth

_Heh, now THIS idea came to me while i was on the bus. n.n' Oh, how i get these things..._

_Oh, warning, some spoilers regarding Gash and Zeon. Read at your own risk. ; )_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Zeon's POV_

**

* * *

**

Its Worth

He always seemed to like _you_ best, and yet I was the one put through immense training. To me, it felt like… some sort of _reward_. I would be granted great power if I endured this training! And yet… you received it. Why… why you, you _bastard_? You embezzle! What did _you_ do to deserve father's great power? Was it merely because he fancied you over me for some damned unknown reason? Why… What fairness is there when I deserved it more? You merely went to a stupid private school! Was all of my training… was _I_… not much worth?


	6. I Can't So I Won't

_Meh... i'm so bored... Nothing's really happening where i am right now. n.n' And i don't wanna upload this one piccy quite yet on DA... so then i decided to just sit here, listening to the anime radio on AIM, and then this idea struck my mind. So, uh, enjoy! n-n'_

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Brago's POV_

**

* * *

**

I Can't So I Won't

You want to finish the battle quickly. You want to do so many things, but one of which I have discovered you want is me… Why did you choose this path, woman? I have no time to return the feelings I possess, if there are even any at all. There is a battle ahead of me and I must achieve the ending prize of kingship! Don't take me the wrong way, or you'll be severely disappointed. I am merely here to win. It is wrong of me to care for you, Sherry. I can't love you so therefore I won't.


	7. The Gift of Happiness

_M'kay. I feel rather satisfied. The English episode of Kid's book burning made me cry. Not bawl, like the Japanese one, but still made me cry nonetheless. So, because of that simple little fact, i accept that as a good dub episode. TT But am rather irked at how they took out the boy that died being his grandson. Yet still, i'll let it slide because i cried. So, because it's on the right time scale now, here's a drabble dedicated for Kid and Nazonazo Hakase._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Nazonazo Hakase's (Dr. Riddles') POV_

* * *

**The Gift of Happiness**

Kid… I want to thank you. Don't thank me back, but listen as I did. For sure I am glad that I could help you out, but am most thankful for your gift. I lost my grandson in an operation, and became distraught. But… you were there for me, so I wished you to have the mamono crown. You reminded me so much of my grandson; it brought tears to my eyes. Please, know that you helped me in so many ways too. I'll always thank you for this gift of happiness you gave me. Thank you, Kid… Thank you.


	8. Freedom

_Wow... it's been a while since i've updated this, hasn't it? Ah, well. I don't really like how this one came up, but i had the desperate want to write a drabble. XD Some hinted Aruberu/Reira, depending on your POV. ;-; Nobody seems to support that pairing..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Reira's POV_

* * *

**Freedom**

Aruberu… please wake up… please wake up so you're not controlled under that evil spell anymore… The battle with Zophise is near… Can't you hear everyone speaking to you? We all need you… _I_ need you… please… Aruberu… I need you to be my true partner. Wake up, Aru! Wake up! Don't let your heart be clouded with that cruel spell anymore… Please wake up… I _need_ you… Wake up and see the light! The voices of your friends are here, and Aru, I will always be here for you too… So please… wake up and be free for me.


	9. Bloodsucker

_o3o Oki... i keep delaying my other story... but it's not my fault i despise writing battle scenes.  
And again, i stress my point that some of the pairings on here are beginning to **scare** me. Very, very badly. The OOCness is unbearable. D: -goes to hide in a corner- FREAKIN' SUPPORTERS OF VERY WRONG PAIRINGS HERE. ;3;_

_Disclaimer: Twi wishes to explain to the idiots here that she does not own Gash Bell and never will._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_General POV_

* * *

**Bloodsucker**

Sherry knew her mamono counterpart resembled those creatures within horror stories that would take advantages of their female victims. The demon bore sharp, dagger-like fangs that easily pierced her skin, leaving vivid marks from his rough bites. This was different, however, and she knew this from the moment he came for her. There was always something odd in the way he drew her blood, how his jaws sunk into her skin, but it was as close as she could come to fulfilling her desire for this uncaring creature. So what if he was a vampire, it only benefited them both.


	10. Relined

_o3o Sorry for not updating anything in a bit, i've been distracted with school work and fanart. 8D; As well as paintchat--paintchat has stolen my life. u.u; ...Well, the little life i had left, eheh. 8D;_

_...But i'll try and update Lost and Found sometime soon, it's just i hate writing fight scenes so i tend to delay the story a little bit when i have to write them. XD; Sorry 'bout that. o3o;_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Possessed Koko's POV_

**

* * *

**

Relined

You make me _sick_. Every day you act like the pretty rich girl who knows what she's doing when in fact she doesn't. In reality, all Miss Rich can do is rely on others. For years you relied on me to comfort you when depressed because your _mother_ said something mean. Get a backbone, will you? I helped you for so long and you couldn't even help your so-called friend when this demon possessed her! Well, y'know what, Sherry? I like this new life, because now there's someone who actually listens, something _you_ never did. So goodbye, and good riddance!


	11. Maturing

_Twas an idea that struck me the other day. :D; ...And... the only spoiler in this is just how many mamono are left in the battle currently in Japan. :o ZOMGALSKGJLJGGEE I HATE CLEAR NOTE. D -FLAIL-_

_Disclaimer: Twi doesn't own this. D:_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_General Mamono POV_

* * *

**Maturing**

Everyone is not the same these days. In the beginning, there were a total of 100 mamono, and now, less than 10. All have changed from these battles. For the cruel came the learning of emotion, and the heartless, the seed of compassion began to sprout. From the weak, a steady growing power began to emerge and lead them to be able to firmly grasp their dreams. From the simpleminded, knowledge began to fill the empty space within their minds and not lead them astray. From these battles lead something to happen to all of us. We were growing up.


	12. Crackling

_Nyuu-- FFnet did some funky updates. o3o A lot of them are extremely pointless too, haha. XD Ah, well, best to get used to it. u.u  
Sorry for the lack of updates. o3o -been busy with art- Also, i have summer reading, so that's going to take away a lot of free time. DX -slow reader- So enjoy this drabble, it'll be as much as you'll have for a while until i get more time._

_Also, some of the new genres make me laugh. Hurt/comfort?! Western?!! Oh, my, i can see some terrible things erupting from this._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_General for the-first-mamono-sent-back's POV_

**

* * *

**

**Crackling**

The poor mamono knew he didn't have the slightest chance in the war, everyone back home even told him so. He was never the strongest, but always the weakest. He was not one of the tallest or the largest, but always one of the smallest. And just as predicted, he was the first mamono to be sent back, right before the main events of the war could even begin. As he stared blankly at his burning book, the crackling of the fire only reminded him of the laughing and scolding he would for sure receive upon his return back home.


End file.
